If You're Not The One
by silentlyrising
Summary: Hermione and Draco have had a crush on each other for a while. They each know, but won't make the first move. When things start to happen, Draco has a dream, and it involves what his life would be like if he didn't let fate happen with Hermione...........
1. A Different Girl

A/N Errrm, this is my first ever Draco/Hermione fan fiction, so bear with me!!  
  
DISCLAIMER All characters by JK Rowling, plot by moi!!!  
  
==========================================  
  
Hermione felt eyes on her as she stepped onto the train. So she knew she had straighter teeth, sleek and shiny hair, pierced ears, and a fuller figure. She didn't look that different. She lowered her eyes and settled into a compartment, waiting for her friends. The friends she hadn't seen all summer. Her parents had surprised her, and taken her to America all summer. They had toured the states, and no owls had reached her at all. She couldn't say she wasn't disappointed, who wouldn't be if their friends hadn't sent them an owl all summer. But in her sincerest dreams, there was one person she wished would contact her. But deep down in her heart, she knew she was only dreaming about him. She always would be.  
  
Peering out of the window, Hermione heard someone come into the compartment. She knew it wasn't Harry, Ron or Ginny, she hadn't seen them come onto the platform. She heard a loud, female giggle, and turned around irritated. Her eyes widened in surprise, and her cheeks had a slight pink tinge to them. There, arm in arm, stood Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. She was making silly little kissing noises, but Malfoy looked as though he wanted to jump off the train there and then. Pansy pushed Malfoy down on a seat, and sat down on his knee. Hermione watched in disgust.  
  
She took in his gray eyes, and his silvery, blonde hair. She took in the look of distaste on his face, and that was when she realized it was no ordinary crush. She really liked Malfoy, but she knew there was no way she would stand a chance. Of course, she was only a filthy Mudblood. She stole another glance at Malfoy, but at that moment, Pansy chose to look up at Hermione.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at, little Mudblood??" Pansy screeched loudly in Malfoy's ear. Malfoy snapped his head in Hermione's direction. She went pink again.  
  
"Well, I couldn't miss it could I??" Hermione replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"All I could hear was you sucking his face off. You could at least be courteous and go somewhere else to do that," she finished tartly.  
  
Pansy stood up, towering over Hermione. Hermione stood up next to her, her hand clutching her wand in her pocket. Their gaze met, and lingered for seconds. Hermione glanced at Malfoy, who was staring intently at Hermione's whole body. He saw her looking, and turned away.  
  
"I suggest you think about what you're going to do before you challenge me," Hermione smirked. Hermione knew she was smarter than pretty much everyone in her year, but there were some people who didn't realize that, and felt the need to challenge her every once in a while.  
  
Pansy glowered, before tossing her hair in Hermione's face, and turning to settle herself on Malfoy's knee. Malfoy threw a contemptuous look at Hermione before being pulled into another embrace by Pansy.  
  
Hermione guessed that Pansy was the girl that the infamous Lucius Malfoy had chosen for his son. And Malfoy looked as though he didn't quite enjoy it as much as other boys would. Pansy was a well know girl in Slytherin, and many boys would have jumped at the chance to go out with her. Pansy also looked like a chipmunk, but she was the only okay looking girl in Slytherin. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, and turned back to stare out of the window.  
  
Out of the many faces still standing on the platform, Hermione saw a red faced Mrs Weasley bustling along Harry, Ron and Ginny. Seeing Hermione, she waved and pointed Harry and Ron in the right direction to find her. With only five minutes to go before the train left, the boys were running towards the platform. They boarded the train, and soon, the compartment door was slid open.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Malfoy and Pansy, then to Hermione. She shrugged.  
  
"I was sat here first," She said defiantly, "And I am not going to move!"  
  
Harry and Ron shrugged also, before settling down opposite the couple, exhaling noisily. They paid no attention, and went back to eating the faces of each other. Hermione knew that Malfoy was putting on a show for Harry and Ron, but she said nothing.  
  
As the train set off, it was the first time Harry and Ron had looked at Hermione. She felt their eyes looking her up and down, and she giggled nervously.  
  
"Mione, what have you done to your hair??" Ron said incredulously. His eyes were roaming her body also. Hermione's hand fluttered uneasily to her hair. She had had it cut, shorter than before, but she thought it looked nice.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" She asked timidly, afraid they would hate it.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Ron said, still staring. "It's.great." He concluded.  
  
A cough from the other side of the compartment drew their attention to the pair, Pansy now sat on Malfoy's right side. She was shooting daggers at Hermione, whilst Malfoy was staring challengingly at Harry and Ron.  
  
"I'll tell you what she's done to it," Malfoy started, an arrogant sneer on his face.  
  
"She's made herself even more ugly!" He finished, smirking. He looked at Hermione's hurt face, and started to applaud.  
  
"I applaud you Mudblood, I never thought you could do it! I guess I was wrong!" Malfoy added.  
  
Hermione stood up, her eyes brimming with tears. Looking hurt and confused, she ran out of the compartment, stepping on Malfoy's foot as she went.  
  
Malfoy sat back, satisfied. Harry and Ron stared after Hermione, each wondering the same thing. 'Why has she let him get to her? She never has before.'  
  
And that was the last they saw of her for the rest of the journey. 


	2. Confessions

The train pulled into Hogsmeade, and Harry and Ron had still not seen Hermione on the train. They waited for as long as they could before they had to get off, and still no sign of her. Harry looked at Ron and shrugged.  
  
"We'd better go, she'll be somewhere in the castle," Harry suggested. Ron nodded, and they ran quickly to where the carriages were. And it was just their luck to get into the same carriage as Pansy and Malfoy. Ron glared at them.  
  
"What the hell were you playing at Malfoy?" Ron yelled. His veins stuck out, he was thriving with anger.  
  
Malfoy took on his usual sneer, and glanced at Pansy, checking to see if she was watching.  
  
"Oh Weasel, don't get so agitated," He said in his usual lazy drawl.  
  
"All I told her was the truth. Honestly, I don't know why you two hang out with such a loser. Oh, wait, I can understand you Weasel, but Potter, surely you can do better?? A Mudblood?? Seriously Potter."  
  
Ron looked as though he was going to punch Malfoy. His eyes blazed with red hot anger, and he gazed threateningly at Malfoy.  
  
"You slimy little git," said Ron angrily. "I can't believe you. You talk about Hermione like she's ugly, but compared to your bird, she's a goddess!!"  
  
Malfoy's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Pansy, meanwhile, glared at Ron, her mouth pulled into a tight frown.  
  
"At least I'm pureblood," She screeched piercingly.  
  
Malfoy nodded, and took Pansy in his arms to show he wasn't bothered.  
  
"No matter what a girl looks like, as long as she's pureblood doesn't matter. Granger will be ugly forever, and would be ugly even if she were pureblood. And Pansy is..well..from a better family," He stated.  
  
Harry felt like laughing at his words. He didn't know what to say to that comment. Malfoy knew Pansy wasn't the best looking of girls. And there was nothing he could do to change that. Change the fact that his father had chosen his girlfriend.  
  
==================================  
  
Hermione ran out of the compartment, stepping on Malfoy's foot as she went. The tears that were lining her eyes were now flowing freely down her pink- tinged cheeks. She lowered her head, and plunged her hands in her robes, and kept walking as fast as she could. The tears dripped off her chin, and she kept sniffing as she walked briskly along. Suddenly, a body was in front of her, and she collided, sprawling on the floor with the person she crashed into. An array of red hair was tangled in a mass of robes.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing? Honestly, you should..." Ginny started chastising Hermione, until she saw the look of despair on Hermione's face.  
  
"Mione, what's the matter?" She pursued, her eyes softening as she took a long look at her friends red eyes, eyes that were flooded with tears that wouldn't stop.  
  
"I...I...he said...I'm so ugly Ginny!" Hermione burst out. She looked up at her friend and bowed her head. Ginny moved to her feet, and pulled Hermione up with her.  
  
"Mione, you are really pretty. You just need to realize that," Ginny said with sensitivity.  
  
Hermione glanced at Ginny. She had grown into a pretty girl, as had Ron into a handsome young man. Hermione knew deep down she wasn't pretty, but when she felt that way about Draco, she didn't want to hear him insult her. Hermione dried her eyes with a tissue she found in her robes.  
  
"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry. I know I mustn't let Malfoy get to me. It's just...it kind of hurts because..." Hermione shut up, knowing she was saying too much.  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Mione, what are you saying?" She questioned.  
  
"N...nothing, nothing at all," Hermione stuttered. What was wrong with her?? Draco Malfoy for god's sake. What was she thinking?  
  
"Mione, I know there is something you're not telling me. I know it. So just tell me already. I'll find out sooner or later," She threatened. She took Hermione's arm and yanked her into the girls toilets. Once there, she checked to see if there was anyone else in there. There wasn't.  
  
"Right, Mione, tell me now," Ginny demanded.  
  
Hermione went red. She didn't want to tell Ginny, but it might be a good thing if she could get it off her chest.  
  
"Ginny, I know you won't like this. But...well, I kind of like," Hermione paused, looking at Ginny in a meek way.  
  
"Who?" Ginny pressed.  
  
"Dracomalfoy," Hermione said very quickly. She watched Ginny's reaction. Ginny's hand flew to her mouth.  
  
"Oh my God!! Oh my God," She said excitedly. " You fancy Draco Malfoy. Hermione, you should have told me. Wow, that is so sweet. But wait," She paused thoughtfully. " Nothing can happen because he's a...Slytherin." She finished.  
  
Hermione hung her head. "I know that Ginny. I know." 


	3. Yearning Heart

A/N ~ I was in such a hurry to upload the last chapter, I forgot my little notes. Thank you sooooo much to all the people who reviewed. It makes me feel so special, ya know?? I love you all so much now. I will hopefully update soon!! Damn the holiday season. And the teachers pile ALL the work on you right before them. Grrrrr.  
  
I should have said before. This is set in the Sixth Year of Hogwarts for Draco & Hermione. I figured that if I set it in the Seventh Year, then Hermione and Draco would be Head girl/boy. And since that has been done before, I figured that I should not do that. Lalalala.  
  
=========================================  
  
As Hermione watched the Sorting, she kept stealing glances over at the Slytherin table. Draco was cheering for each person who got sorted into Slytherin, and Pansy was sat close to him. Hermione felt her heart ache. She didn't know why she had come to like Draco. After all, he was a cold- hearted, Slytherin, Pure-blood. She was a kind, Gryffindor, Mudblood. There was such a difference, and Hermione knew that it could never be.  
  
Ginny's reaction to Hermione's news was better than Hermione had expected. She never thought that Ginny would be so kind and understanding. Though Ginny was a year younger than Hermione, Hermione felt like Ginny was her best friend. She was so trusting. Ron and Harry were her best friends also, but she couldn't tell them. They would freak at her. Malfoy was Harry's greatest enemy, and Ron hated him with a passion.  
  
Seeing Pansy and Malfoy together, Hermione felt her heart breaking, but she knew she shouldn't. She knew that Malfoy would never look at her more than a filthy Mudblood. That's all she was in his eyes. Someone who was no more than a doormat he would walk all over. And Hermione didn't want her heart ripped to shreads. She wanted to keep her feelings a secret, subdued, but her heart was yearning to be loved. She was sixteen, and had never been kissed, never been loved. Typical really. All she heard in her dormitory was Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil going on about their boyfriends, a different one each month. While they were talking about kissing and sex, Hermione was studying. She longed to know what it felt like, what it felt like to be loved. Harry and Ron were like her brothers. She never let anyone get too close to her, afraid of being getting hurt.  
  
"Let the feast begin," Hermione heard Dumbledore's raspy voice say cheerfully.  
  
The plates in front of her filled with magnificent food, and Harry and Ron turned to her.  
  
"You look awfully tired and sad Mione," Ron said, his mouth stuffed with chicken. "What's up?"  
  
Hermione looked at her plate, which had only a piece of chicken and some mashed potato on it. She picked up her fork and started to mash the potato some more. Sighing, she looked at Ron.  
  
"Can't I even be sad??" She asked Ron rather angrily, who looked at her curiously.  
  
"Gosh Hermione, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just asking you..." He spluttered, his cheeks going red.  
  
"Well, don't just me Ron. It's not your choice how I feel," Hermione snapped.  
  
Ron and Harry gawped at her. They had never seen Hermione so touchy before. They looked helplessly at Ginny, who just shrugged and gave them a look that plainly read 'Leave it'.  
  
Hermione kept picking at her food. There was no way Ron and Harry could know. It was too risky. Hermione closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Her emotions were running wild. On one hand, she wanted to be with Malfoy so badly. On the other, she was going against everything she swore she wouldn't. Gryffindor, her parents, and her best friends. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Professor Dumbledore call her name.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny elbowed her, "They want you in the chamber at the back."  
  
"Oh, alright," Hermione mumbled, shaking her head.  
  
She got up and walked swiftly up the space between two of the long tables. She was so preoccupied, she didn't notice Draco Malfoy do the same thing.  
  
==========================================  
  
Once in the comfy room behind the Great Hall, Hermione settled into a leather sofa by the fire. She tucked a stray tendril of shiny hair out of her face, her eyes staying steady on the ground. She heard noises as other people entered. She felt someone sit down on the sofa beside her, and she instinctively moved her robes. She looked down at the person's shoes. They were black, immaculate, and looked expensive. She moved her gaze up the person's body, her eyes resting on the Slytherin badge on the robes.  
  
Slowly, she raised her head, and found herself gazing into the cold, gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. Her heart leapt, and a slight pink tinge rushed to her cheeks.  
  
"Malfoy, I thought you wouldn't come anywhere near me. Why are you sat on this sofa," Hermione questioned. "I believe you don't want to get any Mudblood slime on you. And I'm covered in that, right?"  
  
She finished her question sarcastically. Malfoy's eyes glazed over, and were soon replaced with a look of anger. He opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Now, now, let's not fight, shall we?" Professor Dumbledore suggested, the familiar twinkle in his eye. Hermione shot a look of exasperation at Draco.  
  
Dumbledore addressed Draco, Hermione, a Ravenclaw girl, and a Hufflepuff boy.  
  
"Well, we all know why you're here. You are now Prefects. You are representing the school, and I want absolutely no arguing anywhere. You are to set a good example for the students in younger years. Don't let me down."  
  
"The Prefect's chambers are on the third floor. The password is Mulled Wine. Do not forget. The girls will share the left hand bedroom, and the boys the right. Have a good night."  
  
Dumbledore finished, and stood up. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff followed him. Draco stood, and shot a glowering stare at Hermione.  
  
"Once a Mudblood, always a Mudblood," He said tartly, before sweeping out of the room.  
  
Hermione hurried after them. They reached the chamber on the third floor, and entered through a small doorway behind a picture of a young woman in a nightdress. Hermione gasped as she entered the rooms. They were magnificent. Their luggage had already been transported to their rooms, and Hermione looked at the boys.  
  
"Good night," She said in a haughty voice before retreating to her own room. Draco looked at her, his eyes displaying a new type of stare Hermione had never seen before.  
  
Hermione settled into a new, red nightdress. She turned to the other girl, and offered her hand.  
  
"Hi, my name in Hermione! I hope we can be friends?" Hermione introduced herself. The girl smiled and took her hand.  
  
"I'm Paige," She answered. Hermione smiled back, and jumped into her bed.  
  
"Good night Paige," She whispered.  
  
She drew the curtains around the bed. With her head back on her pillow, her hair was fanned around her face. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep that night plagued her dreams. That thing was Draco Malfoy. 


	4. Goddamn Mudblood

A/N ~ In answer to Jenni's question, YES!!! I was listening to Daniel Bedingfield at the time, and it inspired me!! I don't know why, it just did!! Thank you to all who reviewed. I only expected about 4 or 5. 10 is my target!! LOL!!  
  
Also, please go read 'Hermione and Draco, Meant to be?' by Cadence. It is a really good story, and I really enjoy it!!  
  
Also, read 'The Power Of A Virgin' by MiaMaria. That is also great!!  
  
I just kinda realized that the Prefects didn't live together, but what the hell. *muuuuuuahhahahahaha*  
  
========================================= Hermione woke to the sound of water gushing down the plug hole. Looking around her, she saw Paige still asleep in her bed. Hermione turned onto her back, and stared up at the canopy of her bed. Her eyes glazed over and she squeezed them shut. Squeezed them shut of all the pain and conflict she was causing in her mind.  
  
Sitting up, she dragged herself out of her sheets, and went to collect her dressing gown and towel. Her toiletries in hand, she went towards the bathroom door. Rapping sharply on the door, she called out.  
  
"Is there anyone in there?" Hermione asked.  
  
There was no answer. She rolled her eyes, and tapped her foot on the floor, loudly. A loud sign was heard from inside, and then the door was flung open. Looking up, Hermione found herself staring into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You know," Draco started, a sneer playing on his lips, "People do want to take their time to make themselves look beautiful. Not like I need to though. In your case however..." He trailed off.  
  
Hermione's eyes blazed with anger.  
  
"If I knew any better, Malfoy, I'd say you were up at the crack of dawn making yourself look...beautiful," Hermione said vindictively.  
  
Malfoy's eyebrows knitted in confusion. Had Hermione just dissed him? He looked at her pointedly.  
  
"Look, you filthy Mudblood. Why don't you just take your smart ass and step?" Malfoy spat at he. He saw her face drop, and felt a twinge at his heart as she turned and rushed from the room.  
  
=========================================  
  
Hermione stepped into her room, and threw herself on her bed. Plunging her hand into her robes, she flicked her wand, and the drapes on the bed were flung shut. Hermione sobbed openly into her pillow. She didn't care if Paige heard her. She didn't care. Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing mattered. Hermione was torn between her love for Draco, and her loyalty to her friends. Hermione knew that Draco wasn't as mean as he pretended to be. After all, the Slytherin Prince had to play his role for the audience. All Draco's life was one big play. Sure, he had an influential father, and he was known in the Dark World. No doubt he would become a Death Eater.  
  
She knew she shouldn't let him get to her. She had put up with his teasing and name-calling for too long. And she wouldn't let him get away with it anymore. Leaping out of her bed, she quickly made herself look acceptable. Her hair in a messy pony tail, she swung open the door, calling bye to Paige.  
  
"Malfoy!?" She called loudly. "MALFOY!"  
  
He came out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in his mouth.  
  
"Yes," He said curtly. "Do you WANT something?"  
  
"Yes, I do actually, Malfoy," She said with sarcasm in her voice. "I am sick and tired of your constant name calling. Honestly, I thought you would have grown out of it by now. You look grown up on the outside, but inside, you are just one big baby. Why don't you just grow up? Stop calling me names, and stop being one huge prick."  
  
Hermione was breathing rapidly. Her face was no doubt red, and she was shaking with anger. Malfoy's face creased up, and he looked gob smacked.  
  
"How dare you Mudblood, what the fu..." He started furiously.  
  
Hermione cut him short. Whipping out her wand, she pointed it at his face.  
  
"I asked you nicely not to call me names. That's it. One more time, Malfoy, and I will hex you so you can't walk for a week," Hermione bellowed.  
  
Stalking out of the room, she left a mystified Malfoy behind her.  
  
"Goddamn Mudblood," Hermione heard him murmur.  
  
Flicking her wand over her shoulder, she whispered some words and a jet of red light came out of her wand. Malfoy's toothbrush clattered to the floor, and Hermione heard him moan. A satisfied smile on her face, she turned and walked to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. 


	5. Hex and Lies

Oooooh, I haven't written for ages. I am SO sorry. School caught up with me…and I got slightly down, and couldn't write. Yeah. But I will keep up to this. Two reviews last chappy. Hmmm. Maybe my story sucks. Must...make...better!!! *chews thoughtfully on tongue*   
=========================================  
  
Draco watched in utter disbelief as Hermione stalked out of the room. His toothbrush had clattered to the floor, his eyes were wide and his legs were stiffer than they were supposed to be. What had crawled up her arse and died? God, how pathetic. She couldn't take a joke...well, not that he was joking...okay, he was joking. Hermione didn't need to spend hours making herself beautiful, she already was.  
  
'Woah, REWIND,' Draco thought. 'What am I talking about. It's Granger for Christ's sake. Granger, the Mudblood.' Draco shook his head. What was going on in his head?? What had Hermione done to him? No, that wasn't the question. What was she doing to him? As soon as Draco finished dressing with great discomfort, he stumbled down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
==========================================  
  
Hermione sighed. The piece of toast before her had long gone stone cold, and her eyelids felt as heavy as lead. What had possessed her to do that? Maybe it was because her nerves were at their wits ends, sick and tired of Draco making fun of her, as though she was a lesser person than him. In his eyes she was, and to many others. Hermione lifted her head. There were no Gryffindors at the table that she knew, just some first years. She picked her bag up, and walked silently towards the dungeon, where Potions was being held.  
  
Once in the dark, dank corridor, Hermione stood, hunched in a corner. Alone, she still didn't want to let out the tears. The tears she didn't know why were going to be shed. She had nothing to cry about. Nothing was to upset her. After all, she had a perfect life. So she thought. There were about 5 minutes until the class would start, and Hermione hoped that some of her fellow Gryffindors would come and save her from the loneliness. Before the Slytherins turned up. Like that would happen.

Hermione heard Pansy Parkinson's voice way before she saw her. The laughter echoed through the halls and Hermione cringed inside. She heard footsteps, and Pansy, Draco, and a whole bunch of Slytherins came around the corner. She seemed to press her body into the wall, trying to pretend to be invisible. Normally this wasn't her style, but she couldn't take the taunting anymore. Peeking upwards, she say Draco was walking with anxiety, and this made a wry smile play on her lips. At least she had gotton her own back for the names he called her. 

"Ooooh, look, if it isn't Miss 'I hex people if they don't kiss me' Granger," Pansy shrieked in a high pitch voice. Hermione looked up in surprise. 

"What are you talking about Pansy?" She asked, acting as though she couldn't care less about what Pansy was saying, although she was. What had Draco been saying about her.

"Oh, don't play innocent, you indecent whore. Just because you came onto Draco and he didn't want your Mudblood slime on him, you have to HEX him. How shallow is that?" She explained, a smug smile on her face.

Hermione's face dropped in disbelief. All the anger inside her let go, her wall of protection broken before her, and she stared at Draco with cold, hard eyes.

"Draco, Draco, you can't even admit to being hexed by a girl?? And to protect your precious image, you have to make up lies about yourself to look good in front of this scum you call your friends? Draco, a tip from me would be to stop playing the big tough guy and start acting your age, not your shoe size."

Hermione stared at each of the Slytherins in turn before turning her back to see Harry and Ron coming down the corridor.

"Don't speak to me like that Mudblood. If my father had anything to do with it, you wouldn't even be in this school, so why don't you take your over-sized head out of your arse and start acting like a normal person instead of a stupid, know-it-all Mudblood. But hey, once a Mudblood always a Mudblood," Draco sneered.

Hermione whipped around.

"Don't fuck with me Draco. Because you will regret it till the day you die!" Hermione spat. She turned around and stalked out of the corridor. Her heart ached for him, she wanted to feel, to be with him. But his attitude just pushed her over the edge. Little did she know, Draco was feeling the same.  
  



	6. Hurt and Pain

Thought I'd mention it again. JK Rowling owns everything but the plot, which is all mine! Um, I really think this story sucks a lot. Oh well, I like it. Yeah.  
  
================================================  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron looked around the Potions classroom. Hermione was no where in sight. Since she had run off, there was no sign off her. Snape had arrived in time to see Harry and Ron running up the corridor, not knowing why, but none the less had stopped them with a smile on his face. Never, not even once had she missed a class, even something as vile as Potions. Snape did not even question where Hermione was. His eyes swept over her desk without emotion and without a crease in his greasy forehead. He did, however, look at Draco, whose face was facing down towards the desk. He looked sad about something. Harry shrugged. Hermione wasn't coming to Potions, he had decided.  
  
Draco looked down at his desk. His buddies were teasing him about 'being threatened by a Mudblood', yet Draco thought this was not funny. He knew he had hurt Hermione, and he knew that by doing so he had ruined ANY chance of being with her. Draco shook his head. What was he thinking? Hermione was a Mudblood, not worthy of living in his father's eyes. And Draco knew that if he even admitted to liking Hermione, he was risking everything. But why should he? Just because of his background he wasn't allowed to like whom he wished? Draco knew this was bullshit. All he wanted was to be happy. In a relationship where everything was perfect, and where he felt happy and loved. After all, he had a lot to find out because his parent's relationship was not exactly a good guide to follow.  
  
Draco sighed. His fists were clenched in an un-realistic attempt to stop himself from hitting out at anybody, anything. Violence ran in his blood, and although he would never bring himself to hitting a woman like his father did, he would use violence as a weapon. Draco looked up. He caught Ron glaring at him with hatred in his eyes.   
  
'Yeah, mate,' Draco thought. 'I'd be mad if I were you.' He looked down again. 'God, what have I done?'  
  
===============================================  
  
Hermione ran. She didn't care where she was running to, but she just ran. And it so happened she ran to her place. Her sanctuary. The place where she could just unwind and relax. Or cry her heart out.  
  
"Draconis Amour," She muttered, and the secret, hidden door swung open. She threw herself down on the mound of pillows, her school bag flung to the side, stopping the door from closing fully.  
  
Her shoulders heaved, her tears falling freely down her pretty face. The tears felt like they were boring into her skin, creating a maze of deep ravines that her pain was stored in. Still shaking, she hauled herself over to the cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of vodka. It was two thirds full, but by the end of the day, it would be only one third full.   
  
She took the shot glass from the shelf and tried to pour herself one, but the glass slipped and shattered on the wood floor. Hermione cursed herself for not placing pillows everywhere. She took a deep swig from the bottle, and felt her hand slip off her leg.  
  
It was a few seconds before she felt the pain shooting down her arm. Looking down, she saw crimson blood trickling from her palm and as she held it up, it trickled further down her wrist. It didn't scare her. The pain seemed like a release and the blood that flowed was her anger draining away. She watched the blood for a few minutes before realizing what she was doing.  
  
She wrapped her handkerchief around her hand, wiped the blood up and swept the glass into the bin. She took the vodka and drank more, feeling it slipping down her throat and into her insides. She giggled, falling into her world of silliness and freedom. No one was there to tell her what to do and how to act. Here, she could dream freely of Draco and imagine what it would be like in her world. She yawned and her eyes felt heavy and she felt herself slip into a deep sleep.  
  
================================================  
  
Potions finished. The rest of the day slipped by without any sign of Hermione. Ron and Harry were worried. They both knew Hermione was not the type of person to do herself harm, but they also knew she took things to heart. And Draco had far from insulted her. He had wounded her deeply, but not in a way that Harry and Ron knew.  
  
Draco also knew he had wounded Hermione. He had also wounded part of himself. Having slouched around all day, Draco was ready for a walk. He needed to un-wind, let his tensions go. He stumbled up to the Prefect's room, and encountered a table. Pain shot through his leg. He lifted his robes to review the damage. His fingers ran over his thighs. Thick, long welts covered his legs and although they were healed, Draco felt his wounds were still weeping. His pain was flowing freely from the scars, scars his father had impaled onto his skin.  
  
A noise from the doorway startled him. He looked up to see Paige peering at him. He quickly pulled his robes over his legs, and coughed.  
  
"I….I'm going out," He mumbled. He stalked from the room, Paige staring after him.  
  
Draco walked away from the Prefect's room. He walked and walked, wanting a release from the world. And that was how he came across the doorway.  
  
==============================================  
  
A/N – Yes, Hermione does drink alcohol, and no, Hermione does not cut herself. That was an accident. Clear, m'dears?? And please R&R!! Love always!! 


	7. Realisations

OMFG!! I am now loving writing this story. But not the amount of reviews I get. But thank you Ezmerelda!! You rock and I am glad you like my story and keep coming back. I appreciate it very much!! Sorry for the short chapter. I have been trying to juggle RPG's, school, my domain, everything, so I thought I'd better give you something in the meantime.  
  
=================================================  
  
Draco came across the door that was open a crack. His eyes shifted, and he took out his wand from the inside pocket of his robes. He peered around the edge of the oak door, and gasped in surprise. Hermione was laying on a pile of cushions, a bottle of vodka in her left hand and a bloody bandage on her right. Looking behind him, he slipped inside, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
How beautiful Hermione looked when she slept. He watched her steady breathing, watched her chest go up and down. He longed to run his fingers through her brown, silky locks, to touch her perfect features. He stared longingly, his gaze sweeping down her body. He took the bottle of vodka from her hand. Reaching to screw the lid back on, he hesitated. Instead, he took a swig from the bottle.  
  
The sloshing sound woke Hermione up. Her eyes glazed, glassy and unfocused, she blinked stupidly at Draco for a moment. And then, realizing who he was and where they were, she jumped up. In a violent rage, she leapt onto Draco, who yelped in shock at first.  
  
Hermione clawed at him, her fingernails catching anywhere they could. Her anger at him and the alcohol in her body were a deadly mix, and she looked like a goddess on fire. Draco did nothing. He stood silently and still, knowing the pain and violence she was emitting onto him was nothing compared to the violence given to him by his father.  
  
Lucius. Draco shuddered. Hermione was just a pin-prick on his imagination now. He remembered when his father brutally pushed him aside, beating his mother in front of a terrified Draco. Draco wasn't a stranger to violence himself, but seeing his well-respected father hit his petrified mother again and again. After beating Narcissa to a shaken wreak, Lucius had turned on Draco, who fought back the one time. The one time when scars were engraved on his legs forever. And since then, Draco had let his father thrash him until he was spent. And afterwards, he and his mother had bathed each others wounds, clinging together. Draco could never forget the whimpering his mother made.  
  
And in the present, Hermione had sunk to her knees, whimpering the same way his mother had. It was painful to watch. Draco also sank to his knees and kissed Hermione on the head, caressing her hair, as he did to comfort his mother. And Hermione clung helplessly onto him, like he was her lifeline. 


End file.
